Jodoh Pasti Tak Akan Kemana
by Cherry onyx
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis dari keluarga sederhana berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke seorang direktur muda yang cerdas dan menjadi impian untuk gadis-gadis akan bersama lebih tepatnya menjadi suami istri. Memang Tuhan telah menentukan bagaimana bagusnya dan dampaknya untuk kita semua.
1. Chapter 1

**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

**Disclemer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Love / Wedding / Happy / SasuSaku**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologe**

Saat itu Sakura sudah hampir melewati kelulusan di SMA tepatnya di Suna. Saat itu Sakura bingung untuk meneruskan perjalan hidupnya kemana, karena Ayah Sakura sudah terlalu tua untuk meneruskan kerjanya dan bulan ini juga akan segera pensiun dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Sampai pada akhirnya wanita berambut merah jambu itu memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan diluar kota Suna. Tepat setelah berkeinginan seperti itu, Sakura mendapat kabar dari orang-orang sekitar yang katanya di kota Konoha terdapat sebuah penyaluran bakat yang sering disebut dengan AFK (Akademik Fantastic Konoha) untuk setiap orang yang ingin menyalurkan bakatnya bisa mengembangkannya di AFK yang bertempat di Konoha. Memang sih Konoha itu jauh lebih unggul dari pada kota Suna, sebab Konoha itu rata-rata ditempati oleh orang-orang kaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

**Disclemer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Love / Wedding / Happy / SasuSaku**

**Chapter 2**

"Kaa-san.. aku akan meneruskan tujuan ku ke AFK yang tempatnya di Konoha, karena disana untuk siapa saja yang ingin menyalurkan bakatnya bisa dikembangkan disana." Kata Sakura pada ibunya.

'Anak ini selalu bisa membuat hatiku luluh.' Kata Mebuki dalam hati. "Baiklah Sakura Kaa-san ijinkan, tetapi ketika kamu tinggal sendiri di kost an jangan sekali-sekali membawa pria masuk ke kost san mu itu, apalagi untuk berduaan! Mengerti?" kata ibunya kawatir.

"Baik Kaa-san tenang saja aku ini kan sudah besar seandainya nanti yang masuk ke kost san ku itu adalah pria yang istimewa untukku dan itu takkan aku tutup-tutupi pada Kaa-san." Kata Sakura menguatkan ibunya dari ke kawatirannya.

"Baiklah.. Kaa-san percaya padamu. Jadi besok kau tak akan diantar?" tanya ibunya kawatir.

"Tidak Kaa-san tak usah kawatir berlebihan padaku." Kata Sakura

(*_*) .

Keesokan harinya –

"_Hoaaaammm._" Sebuah angin kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura. 'Sudah pagi rupanya.' Pikirnya dalam hati, ia langsung bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

(*_*) .

"Kaa-san.. tak usah kawatirkan aku, soal keuangan itu nanti aku sendiri yang memikirkannya.. aku pergi Kaa-san, Tou-san." Kata Sakura membalikkan badan setelah berpamitan kepada keduan orang tuanya.

'Anak itu selalu tak mau menyusahkan orang tuanya.' Lirih Mebuki.

"Mebuki sepertinya kita orang tua yang beruntung ya? Karena kita mempunyai anak seperti Sakura.. walaupun dia mempunyai kakak tapi sikapnya itu dewasa dan sangat baik." Itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Kizashi.

"Ya kau benar sayang." Balas Mebuki.

(*_*) .

"Akhirany setelah 8 jam menempuh perjalanan ke Konoha.. aku sampai juga di sini." Kata Sakura sumringah. "Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari kost san dan hari besok aku daftar ke AFK." Lanjutnya lagi. Sakura merasa Percaya Diri karena dia memang mempunyai bakay memainkan piano dan suaranya yang merdu, siapa tau nanti dia akan menjadi artis terkenal disana.

(*_*) .

Ia pun bergegas menuju kuliahan AFK untuk mendaftar disana. Setelah sampai disana.

'Wah bangunannya bagus sekali, banya juga rupanya yang mendaftar disini.' Kata Sakura kagum dalam hati.

(*_*) .

"Peserta no 220." Panggil juri. Sakura pun maju setelah memanjatkan do'anya pada Kami-sama.

"Baik. Saya Sakura Haruno dari Suna saya ingin menunjukkan apa yang saya bisa." Kata Sakura percaya diri.

"Baiklah apa yang akan kau bawakan Haruno?" tanya salah satu juri yang bernama Kurenai. "Karena bila kau akan menyanyi aku tak ingin nanti murid asuhanku membuatku malu." Kata Kurenai tegas.

"Baik. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu If yang dibawakan oleh Nana Kishino selamat menyaksikan." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman simpulnya.

SKIP TIME

"Wah suaranya bagus, ia juga mahir memainkan pianonya." Kata juri Kakashi berbisik pada juri yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ya kau benar.. tapi aku bingung apakah ia akan condong ke alat musik, vocal, atau teater maupun tari?" katanya penasaran.

Akhirnya Sakura beres menampilkan apa yang tadi ia katakan.

"Bagus sekali." Puji Kakashi. "Sayangnya kau pasti tak akan memilih kelas musik.. ya kan?" tanya Kakashi penuh harap agar Sakura mengatakan tidak. Tapi itu tak sesuai harapannya.

"Haha Arigatou sensei.. tapi aku akan mengambil kelas menyanyi saja jika seandainya aku lulus." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan pilih yang mana?" sahut Sai juri yang akan menjadi guru pelukis itu."

"Yokatta, bagaimana pendapat kalian semua?" tanya Kabuto juri yang akan mengajarkan cara menjadi photographer itu.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum bahagia karena ia tahu Sakura akan menjadi murid didiknya.

"Aku iya." Kata Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku ya." Kata Kurenai.

"Aku setuju." Kata Guy.

"Baiklah aku ya." Kata Sai.

"Aku juga sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat kalian." Kata Kabuto seraya mengasihkan sebuah formulir kelulusan untuk Sakura.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.." kata Sakura berlinangan air mata.

"Tapi apakah disini aku harus membayar pendaftaran kuliah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu tidak. Penerimaan bakat ini gratis dan untuk mengembangkan warga Konoha. Tapi gratis itu hanya untuk warga Konoha bila untuk diluar kota Konoha sepertinya bayar sebesar 6 jt." untuk uang Indonesia.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku yakin kau ini orang Konoha bukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya benar sensei." Jawab sakura meski agak ragu.

(*_*) .

Hah hari ini aku sangat capek sekali. Tapi aku bangga karena aku akan meneruskan jalan hidupku yaitu menuju mengembangkan bakat. Kami-sama aku berharap akan mendapatkan jodohku di daerah Konoha ini.

Itulah yang Sakura tulis dalam diarinya. 'Sepertinya aku harus belanja.' Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Sakura segera bergegas menuju mall terdekat untuk membeli roti dan makanan pokok lainnya.

"Hah tidak ada Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-san itu ternyata membosankan." Katanya entah pada siapa.

Mulai saat ini Sakura akan mengaku kepada semuanya bahwa ia adalah orang asli Konoha.

(*_*) .

Setelah daftar dan yang lainnya Minggu besok Sakura hanya menjalani hari-hari nya seperti Mahasiswi lainnya yaitu kuliah untuk meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

**Chapter 3**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya Minggu depan pun telah tiba.

"Akhirnya aku harus memulai dari sini." Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

(*_*) .

Setelah sampai di kampus ia langsung menuju kelas vocal yang sudah ditentukan.

"Hai kau kelas vocal?" tanya Sakura pada seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang.

"Iya. Kau juga?" tanyanya balik.

Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Baiklah kita bareng masuk ke kelasnya ya?" ajak Sakura, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

(*_*) .

Setelah sampai disalam kelas.

"Hei aku belum tahu namamu? Namaku Sakura dan kau?" tanya Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh ya aku sampai lupa namaku Ino Yamanaka, panggil saja Ino." Balas Ino dan menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

"Boleh minta no hp mu Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Ino langsung menuliskannya pada sobekan kertas yang baru saja ia sobek untuk memberikan no hp nya pada Sakura. "Ini.. jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti yah." Kata Ino dengan senyumannya.

"Baik." Kata Sakura yang langsung berjalan bersama Ino menuju kembali ke kelas.

(*_*) .

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi.

"Hei Sakura pulang bareng yu!" ajak Ino.

"Baiklah. Kau tinggal di kost an Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah benar kalau kau Sakura?" tanya Ino balik.

"Iya. Wah berarti kita sama-sama tinggal di kost san kalau kau kost san blok putri nya blok mana Ino?" tanya Sakura sumringah.

"Blok C. Kalau kau?" tanya Ino balik.

"Yah bererti kita tidak sama dong.. aku blok A. Ya mungkin kita harus berpisah disini Ino. Jaa." Kata Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

(*_*) .

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku sekarang tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena mulai sekarang aku sudah mempunyai sahabat yang sangat pas untuk aku ajak bicara. Besok adalah hari kedua aku kuliah, semoga Kami-sama tak ada rintangan aku menjalaninya.

Itulah lanjutan yang ditulis Sakura di buku diary nya.

(*_*) .

"Sakura." Panggil Ino sambil menekan tombol bel kost san Sakura.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Sakura dari dalam.

Saat sudah dibuka sepenuhnya. "Eh~ Ino rupanya kau. Tau darimana alamat kost san ku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"Yah aku menanyai orang sekitar hehe ." jawab Ino. Yang disambut dengan Oh ria dari Sakura.

"Yu kita berangkat." Kata Sakura pada Ino menuju jalan raya terdekat untuk menunggu bis karena kebetulan di halte sangat penuh tak ada tempat untuk duduk sekalipun.

"Iya." Jawab Ino.

"Sakura padahal aku baru mengenalmu kemarin tapi rasanya aku sudah mempunyai sahabat lama." Kata Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah aku juga seperti itu Ino. Anggap saja kita ini sudah lama bertemu dan kau bisa membicarakan unek-unek mu padaku begitupun aku." Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau tepat Sakura. Aku ingin mengatakan ah ~ lebih tepatnya curhat tentang diriku dan seseorang. Boleh kan?" kata Ino memelas.

"Tentu saja Ino kan barusan aku bilang seperti itu. Memangnya kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Begini kemarin aku ditembak oleh Sai-sensei ah bukan tapi lebih tepatnya Sai-_senpai_.. dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku di depan kelas lukis. Aku gugup jadi aku terima saja karena memang dia itu tampan, pintar melukis, dan pastinya hebatlah dalam usia dua tahun lebih tua dari kita dia sudah bisa menjadi guru melukis untuk orang yang mau mengembangkan bakatnya dan tentunya itu hebat bukan?" tanya Ino pada Sakura, Ino rasa sekarang unek-unek nya habis sudah perasaannya pun lega sudah.

"Wah syukurlah kalau begitu kau hebat Ino sampai-sampai Sai-_sensei_ menyatakan rasa sukanya padamu." Puji Sakura.

"Ah Arigatou Sakura.. tapi Sakura apakah kau tak ingin mempunyai pacar?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya ingin sih, tapi mungkin Kami-sama belum memberikannya sekarang padaku. Aku yakin suatu saat Ah ~ bukan mungkin nanti juga aku sudah dipertemukan dengan pacar baruku." Kata Sakura dengan senyum Percaya Diri.

"Aku do'akan Sakura." Kata Ino menyemangati. "Tuh ada bis nya ayo!" ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Hm." Kata Sakura dengan anggukannya.

(*_*) .

"Hah sampai juga dikelas." Kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Kau benar." Jawab Ino menanggapi.

Setelah itu Ino mendapat SMS dari Sai yang mengatakan akan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Sakura maaf mungkin nanti aku pulang tak akan bersamamu.. karena Sai-_kun_ mengajakku pergi keliling taman." Kata Ino.

"Iya Ino tak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Kata Sakura tersenyum tipis yang menandakan bahwa ia tak marah pada Ino.

(*_*) .

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Ya sudah kalian tampil selesai tampil pada hari ini. Hari besok kalian harus ada perkembangan!" kata Kurenai. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk yang berarti meng –iyakan.

'Hah kurasa Kami-sama memberi jalan yang lebih baik untukku.' Kata Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Saat Ia sedang menunggu taksi tiba-tiba.

"Permisi nona mobil tuan Sasuke mau lewat." Kata satpam penjaga rumah mewah itu.

"Oh ya baiklah.." balas Sakura sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya dari samping gerbang. Mobil Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Pa. Boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya kau boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku." Balas satpam itu tak kalah ramah.

"Gomen. Orang yang bapak panggil tuan itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh. Dia Sasuke Uchiha direktur Uchiha Corp sekaligus pendiri AFK." Kata pak satpam itu menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu yah. Tapi kulihat dia itu pendiam yah sangat dingin. Sudah terlihat dari parasnya juga." Kata Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Yah nona benar memang dia mempunyai sifat yang dingin tapi hatinya itu perasa dia sangat baik bila orang itu sudah ia kenal. Dan setahu saya tuan Sasuke itu masih _single _loh nona, dia belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun karena ia mendalami tugasnya itu sebagai direktur dan pendiri AFK." Tutur kata pak satpam itu membuat hati Sakura sedikit berharap (Eh~ sedikit loh).

"Oh. Begitu ya." Kata Sakura ber –Oh– ria .

Hujan pun tak terasa mengguyur.

"Aduh taxi tidak ada, dan hujan lagi." Lirih Sakura karena ia bingung dan tidak membawa payung.

Sasuke yang sedang minum di ruang tamunya melihat keadaan Sakura langsung menuju mobil _sport _yang tadi ia kemudikan, dan menyalakannya.

"Mau kemana tuan?" tanya satpam itu sopan.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan satpam itu, ia malah bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hei kau kehujanan kan? Ayo cepat masuk ku antar kau pulang." Perkataan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan satpam tadi meskipun Sasuke tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan satpam itu padanya.

"Wah nona anda beruntung sekali mungkin tuan Sasuke menyukai anda. Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin nona." Kata satpam itu semangat.

"Apa sih pak, maksud bapak?" kata Sakura yang langsung _blushing_ ria.

"Ayo cepat masuk, apakah kau ingin sakit? Kalau kau tak mau masuk aku parkirkan lagi mobilku di halaman!" ancam Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura tak ada pilihan. "Mari pak." Kata Sakura pamit pada pak satpam.

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Emh.. siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan meskipun ia tahu pria disampingnya itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apakah satpam tadi tak memberitahumu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Emh.. sudah sih." Kata Sakura gelagapan.

"Lantas untuk apa tanya namaku? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan nama padamu." Kata Sasuke datar.

"E-eh iya namaku Sakura.. Sakura Haruno." Kata Sakura yang masih merasa canggung.

"Oh ya Sakura dimana jalan rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Jalan Konoha no 110 Blok A Sasuke-_san_ kata Sakura.

"Tak usah memanggil ku dengan _surfiks _kata _san_ Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya bisakah kau antar aku ke mall dulu aku rasa aku ingin beli jacket." Ajak Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tak tahu Hn itu jawaban apakah ya atau tidak tapi melihat Sasuke menuju mall itu berarti iya menjawab Hn itu iya.

(*_*) .

"Arigatou Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" balasnya pendek.

"Begini apa kau itu seorang pengusa? Apakah kau pemilik AFK, dan aku dengar kau belum pernah mempunyai pacar atu gadis? Apakah kalau semua itu benar?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Hn. Aku harus jawab darimana? Tapi akan aku jawab semuanya dengan satu kata IYA." Kata nya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu Sakura? Baru kali ini aku mengajak seorang gadis ke dalam mobilku ini. Dan baru kali ini aku berduaan dengan gadis dalam mobil atau ruangan tertentu." Kata Sasuke sedikit curhat.

"Wah begitu ya.. berarti aku adalah gadis yang berun-." Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menggantungkan kata-katanya itu.

"tung." Tambah Sasuke tanpa beban apapun. "Kaa-san ku selalu bilang aku harus segera menikah karena keadaanku sebagai pengusaha lebih tepatnya direktur muda yang di incar oleh wanita bisa saja mereka berbuat jahat padaku. Dan satu hal karena aku mempunyai usahaku sendiri yaitu sebagai pemilik AFK aku sangat diperebutkan, dan kau harus tau aku baru kali ini berbicara panjang lebar selain pada keluargaku dan _Teme_ sahabatku. Apalagi pada wanita. Sakura-." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya.

"Doushita Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau mau bila menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Sasuke. "Karena aku tak ingin kata berpacaran dalam hidupku." Tambah Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa secepat ini? Apakah ini sebuah lamaran, karena ibumu atau apa kau memang mencintaiku Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ini." Sasuke menyelusupkan cincin manis bergambar kipas merah-putih pada jari manis Sakura dan hasilnya cincin itu sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. "Cincin ini selalu aku bawa kemanapun. Karena aku percaya Kami-sama akan memberikan yang terbaik nantinya untukku. Apakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke ragu untuk ditolak.

Sakura langsung mengangguk setuju dan mengis bahagia. Ternyata Kami-sama memberikan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum. "Bawa barang-barang mu kita pindah ke Rumahku. Dan hari besok kau tak usah masuk kuliah karena kau tak memerlukan kuliah lagi bukan, karena tak akan ada yang memarahimu dan bila Kurenai marah aku akan menegurnya? Dan hari besok kita akan ke orang tuaku maupun orang tuamu, membicarakan bahwa 2 minggu ke depan kita akan menikah!" kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura tercengang mendengarnya, ia berani taruhan karena wajahnya memerah padam seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hm." Kata Sakura mengangguk dengan menunduk malu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

.

End chapter 3 nya mungkin nanti lagi .. :)

Mohon review bagi _readers_ yang melihat fanfic pecah buatan saya ini.


End file.
